


Schrute Farm

by somepallings



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepallings/pseuds/somepallings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on Schrute farms could be as idyllic and old-fashioned as an Anne of Green Gables novel.</p><p>Why shouldn't the Schrute children have a Rainbow Valley of their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrute Farm

Angela sat on the steps, her hands clasped and looking, in the red sunset, not terribly different to how she had looked standing radiant and triumphant in her grave on her wedding day, though now unsmiling (Mama Schrute’s smiles weren’t handed out lightly). Behind her, in the hammock, Kurt Jacob Schrute was curled up, a long-limbed creature of six, the youngest of the farm children. He had shining blonde hair and wide-set eyes that were now half-open the way he always slept, disconcerting to his mother but an enormous source of pride to his father: “He’ll never be caught in his sleep, Monkey. Never!”

Noelle, "die Sonnenbräune Mädchen," as she was known to her many uncles and cousins, was asleep in Mose’s harvesting basket. She was brown-haired, brown-eyed and well, slightly green-skinned (being treated with an old family recipe; “herbs” was all Aunt Bertha would say), and she was Mose’s especial love. After her birth Angela had been unwell, weighing, after all, 82 pounds with the hip-width of an ice-dancer, and Mose "mothered" the baby with a slightly frightening tenderness which nothing but the chicken he’d taken a shine to when he was nine had ever called out. 

"Everybody poops," Mose was wont to say, even if no one had asked him. Indeed, it was always to Mose that Noelle ran, to be thrown into the hay loft, and yodeled to sleep, and protected from the ducking stool. Mose had conscientiously ducked, hosed and Heugabel-gejagt all the other Schrutelings when they wouldn’t learn their rules, but he would not duck Noelle, and tried very hard to prevent her mother from doing it. Once, Dwight had dressed up in a straw mask and leaped out on Noelle, as a punishment for forgetting to shut the pig in properly and Mose had hidden up a tree for three days hooting mournfully on a wooden train whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see what I did here?
> 
> Mose as Susan is a delicious touch, even if I say so myself.


End file.
